Power Over You
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: {Can we reach a compromise?} {What could the Light Icon give me as a trade? What would've you want in return yourself?} {I don't want to fight. I never did. You want me dead or to torture, so I guess I have myself to give. I won't ask for world peace, but for you to follow the legal way.} Little did Harry know exactly what he was giving away…


**_Power Over You_**

* * *

 **Summary:** {Can we reach a compromise?} {What could the Light Icon give me as a trade? What would've you want in return yourself?} {I don't want to fight. I never did. You want me dead or to torture, so I guess I have myself to give. I won't ask for world peace, but for you to follow the legal way.} Little did Harry know exactly what he was giving away…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/HJP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Stockholm Syndrome, Angst, Abuse, Twisted Love

 **N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 2.542

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _{Letter}_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

July 1995

 _ **HJP's POV**_

 _{Can we reach a compromise?}_

Harry watched his letter leave. He didn't want to fight. He never did and never would've. It wasn't him at all.

"Boy!"

Harry shivered head to toes at his relative's shout. He should've sent Hedwig when was night or when his uncle had left to work…

– **PoY–**

Harry watched Hedwig arrive and accepted the parchment.

 _{What could the Light Icon give me as a trade? What would've you want in return yourself?}_

Harry sighed. He had responded at the very least.

 _{I don't want to fight. I never did. You want me dead or to torture, so I guess I have myself to give,_ _nothing you may do can be worse than what my relativ_ _}_ Harry stopped and scratched the last part _{I won't ask for world peace, but for you to follow the legal way. This means: No killing. You have men in the Ministry of Magic, use them.}_

Harry watched Hedwig flew out his window and down the road. He frowned as she gave the letter to a dark figure. The man picked the bloody parchment and read it. Finally, Hedwig returned with the reply.

 _{You're bleeding. Tell me the truth of how it happened and we may have a deal. Lie and I'll enter these weak wards by force.}_

Harry paled, he forced himself to move and descended the stairs, leaving the front door and the garden. He went down the road until he was face-to-face with Voldemort. The other raised a hand to Harry's cheek. Harry shivered in pain, but didn't stop him.

"Even if I'd say the truth you will break the wards." Harry argued.

Voldemort sneered.

"Capture the Dursleys alive." The Dark Lord ordered the Death Eaters behind him who stepped forward and entered 4 Privet Drive. "The compromise is no killing." Voldemort argued when Harry tried to stop them, successfully stopping the teen. "There's worse things than death."

Harry's eyes grew and turned towards Voldemort to argue, but he was grabbed and a feeling of being pulled through a tiny tube was all he could remember afterward.

– **PoY–**

Harry woke up on clouds. Why was he laying in a cloud?

"Awake finally, I see."

Harry frowned. Where did he recognise that voice?

"Wha…?"

"Don't talk, the healers are still healing the side-effects of a decade and half of neglect and abuse. You're lucky to be alive."

"Lucky." Harry parroted in a huff.

"I may be a Dark Lord, Harry, yet even I don't go about the way those Muggles treated you. As agreed, your body is now mine to do as I please. Remember?" Harry nodded. "Good. I decide what you eat, what you drink. I look over your health and protect you from anyone else."

Harry head Voldemort stand and then Harry's blankets were rearranged around him… as if Voldemort was… tucking him in…

"Bu…"

"Instead I'm taking the slow go of going the law way as compromised. Now: shut up and try to rest. Your body is still healing." There's a moment of silence and then Voldemort added like a promising whisper into Harry's ear: "My body is still healing."

Harry was unable to argue. He had given himself up for whatever the other wanted after all. Strangely enough, the Dark Lord was already reacting more caring towards Harry than anyone else ever had and it freaked him out.

– **PoY–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort watched as Harry fell asleep again. He huffed and left his private quarters. One would've expect Dumbledore to have learnt from his past mistakes, but looks like he hadn't. Good thing though as it had delivered the starving for attention Harry into Voldemort's hold. Voldemort smirked as he descended to the dungeons. Harry was his Horcrux… who'd think… Voldemort didn't believe for one second that Harry would've willingly become Voldemort's toy to do as he pleased. Not immediately at the least.

The Dark Lord watched the Muggles in the dungeons. He couldn't kill them. Yet, he could play with them for years. Make them pay for the way they treated Harry. While at the same time he'd shape Harry. He would first break everything he believed in and then shape him into whatever He wanted the teenager to be.

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed her head. "How's Harrikins?"

"He finally awoke for brief moments." Voldemort replied.

"Should we expect the attempt at running away to start tomorrow?"

"Start it today at noon." Voldemort retorted amused and Bellatrix crackled. "You look even more eager than I do about breaking him."

"He'll be the perfect wizard to live by your side, My Lord." Bellatrix replied. "Once he learns his place that is."

"Whoever think you are in love with me has never really met you." Voldemort put in, before they heard Death Eaters scampering around upstairs. "And looks like Harry already started."

"That only means his fierce spirit will only be even more harder to break."

The two climbed to go stop Harry by the front doors, the lad had managed to side pass every Death Eater on the house. The teenager froze at finding Voldemort, immediately being recaptured and taken back. Voldemort glanced back at a too happy Bellatrix.

"Like yours was?" He asked his first Stockholm Syndrome victim.

The grin Bellatrix showed back reminded the Dark Lord that he didn't want Harry to go insane like he had accidentally done with the witch.

– **PoY–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry sat on the bed, hugging his legs and glaring at the food tray on the bedside table.

"It's not poisonous." Harry looked at the door where Voldemort was entering. "Not to mention that poison don't work on you."

"Why?" Harry rasped out, only to take a hand to his neck.

Voldemort approached, eyes narrowed, took the glass of transparent liquid from the bedside table and when Harry refused to drink the potion he filled his mouth with it. Harry frowned confused, only for his head to be forced up and a month to befall on his. He gasped in outrage only for the liquid to enter his own mouth. Once Voldemort was done he put a hand over Harry's mouth and the other handing him nose. Harry swallowed it unwillingly, only for then Voldemort pat his face proudly like a parent would've do a child - or worse; a human would do his pet!

"You were poisoned by Basilisk. The healers told me."

"It was years ago." Harry frowned as his mouth now worked fine. "What did you put in that?"

"Water." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your throat was dry. It's really just water." The Dark Lord replied amused. "I don't know what's more amusing; you believing I'd put a random potion in my own mouth, or that I'd try to hurt you with poisons when I can do it with words or spells."

"Excuse me if I'm a little sceptical." Harry snapped, but accepted the glass this time around. The man would do a kiss transfer again… he shivered at the reminder of his first kiss. "After all; it was your diary's memory who sticked a Basilisk after me when I was 12!"

Voldemort frowned and picked the bowl with oatmeal. Harry raised an eyebrow and Voldemort gave him the spoon, letting Harry choose from where to take a spoonful and then put it in his own mouth swallowing it, not even arguing.

"You fought Anna?"

"That thing had a name?" Harry retorted as he accepted the spoon back, trying not to cringe at the fact Voldemort had just used it. "And yes. I killed it with Gryffindor's sword."

Harry watched as Voldemort took a deep breath to calm himself. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that part?

"Dumbledore's Phoenix?" Harry nodded, scooping down the oatmeal before the other would take it away. "You aren't completely healed. You'll always have both poisons in your bloodstream." Harry frowned. "Yes, Phoenix's tears are a poison if applied directly without being distilled first."

"How are you alive?" Harry asked, spoon halfway to his mouth.

"Both poisons passed on to me." Voldemort replied. "Finish your food. Slower this time. I won't steal your food. I'm not barbarian like those Muggles who raised you, after all."

Harry went deep red and obeyed. When he was done, his glass was refilled and, when he finished drinking, the food tray was taken away.

"Hedwig?"

"What? Why are you asking for the Goblin Queen from Middle Age?"

Harry blushed.

"It's my owl's name."

Voldemort opened his mouth, closed it, opened again and closed it again. Finally, the man spoke.

"You'll see it once you start to behave. You did just try to run away earlier."

"But she's well?"

"It's fine." Voldemort replied. "Why that name?"

"I read it in History's first year book during the summer after acquiring her. She's my first gift and friend." Harry honestly answered. Voldemort had told him how Hedwig was after all even though Harry had actually just tried to escape. And, so, didn't deserve any good things. Might as well try not to get the Dark Lord mad right now and go after his sister. "Hagrid gifted her to me on my birthday when he introduced me to the Wizardry World."

Voldemort frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"The day Hagrid took you shopping was the day you found out about magic?"

"And the day I found out I was famous. I kind of met you that day. That is… you were in Quirrell's back of head already, right?"

Voldemort's nod was Harry's only reply as the man thought. The youngest bit his bottom lip. Had he said anything wrong? Finally, a door to the left appeared and opened.

"Bathroom." Voldemort added at Harry's confused look. "Even if you throw up now, it has already been absorbed enough by your system."

Harry stood uncertain, as Voldemort left the room through the door to the right. Only for said door to disappear. He entered the bathroom in a hurry. He really had to pee!

– **PoY–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort entered his office and looked at the snow owl. Dumbledore hadn't even introduced the lad into the Wizardry World before his 11th birthday!

Harry was already suffering from Stockholm Syndrome and he had no idea about it!

He should've taken the Harry back there and then on his 11th birthdate. Back then he was still so easily manipulated.

Oh well…

He would have the lad eating from his hand in no time.

– **PoY–**

September 1995

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry laid his head on his arms bored as he looked out the window. He had no idea how long he'd been in Voldemort's care. Although, life had reached the point of with Voldemort and without Voldemort. It freaked him out how much he wanted and needed the Dark Lord's presence.

What was Voldemort doing to him?

– **PoY–**

December 1995

Harry lived for Voldemort. That's all he knew. Nothing else mattered.

– **PoY–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort opened the door to Harry's room and left it open. Harry stayed where he was on the windowsill. Voldemort smirked. He had successfully broken Harry. Now to build him up again…

He whistled and the white owl flew to his forearm. The lad's eyes grew and looked back pleadingly, yet not daring.

"Go." And Hedwig flew towards Harry who hugged it close, eyes watering. "Now comes the fun part." He whispered to himself as he entered the bedroom and took out his outing robe.

It was time he reclaimed his bed after all.

– **PoY–**

Tuesday, 31 December 1996

He promised Harry he'd go the law way. That was the agreement.

Voldemort looked at the sleeping body of his Harry by his side, before returning to the newspaper. He had told Harry that it would've be a long go to do it the law way… he'd been right. It had taken half a year to break Harry and an extra year to mould him into the perfectness he was today. After that he'd showed with up at the Ministry with Harry backing him up. No one, Light or Grey, had had the courage to turn against Harry even though the lad, and once Light Icon, was now the Dark Heir.

"You should be sleeping." Harry whispered by his side.

Voldemort hummed as Harry leaned himself on his hands and forced himself up to kiss Voldemort on the lips.

"How can I sleep when you do that?" Voldemort argued to his naked lover.

"How else can I call you to lay down?" The lad teased back.

Voldemort grinned and stored the newspaper on the bedside table with the front-page face-up claiming Voldemort as the new Minister. Voldemort's picture with Harry standing by his side a couple of steps behind in a show of submission filled almost the whole page.

"Be careful what you provoke. You might not like what you find." Voldemort warned as he leaned down over Harry.

Harry was at his complete mercy. He could do whatever he wanted with his Horcrux. And Harry never fought back. Not even once. He had learnt a year ago not to.

"What else would've I do?" Harry retorted after Voldemort kissed him. "After all… don't I live for you?"

"And why's that?" Voldemort asked into Harry's ear, before biting the earlobe.

"Because everyone else used me and only wanted my power and fame. They didn't really care about me. You were the only one who had cared. The one who dared to take care of me when everyone else turned their backs."

Voldemort hummed approvingly.

"And don't forget it!"

– **PoY–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

"Voldemort?" Harry whispered as Voldemort's mouth attached to Harry's throat. The Dark Lord hummed approvingly. "Happy birthday."

Harry tensed when the Dark Lord stopped. Had he spoken out of tone?

"You're unbelievable." Voldemort groaned as he let his head fall on Harry's chest. Harry stayed tense, waiting for his punishment. The Dark Lord leaned on his arms and legs over Harry. "Turn around, my Harry."

Harry obeyed, scared only to gasp as, instead of pain, he felt Voldemort slither inside of him.

"Wha…?"

"You're baking me one of your famous cakes in the morning, Harry." Voldemort whispered into Harry's ear before he started thrusting… hard.

Harry gasped and let himself go into the feeling. Voldemort wasn't mad! Harry grinned into his pillow, happy that his lover would let him celebrate his birthday.

Even though it had been hard at first… Harry was loved, wanted and cared for. He had never gotten any of it somewhere else and he would never get it anywhere else.

This was home. Here in a bed under Voldemort's powerful body with the Wizardry World's Dark Lord and Minister of Magic thrusting inside of him.

"Shut up your mind." Voldemort ordered and Harry obeyed, letting himself go. Until… "Now." The voice commanded on his ear and he felt himself spill into the sheets under him.

Only for his own insides be filled with his lover's seed. Harry forced himself not to black out. It was hard. So hard…

"Sleep, my Harry."

And only then did Harry allow the blackness to surround him, into a sweet abysmness. Even though he hadn't been permission to think, he couldn't wait for morning to go bake the Dark Lord his cake.

 **The End!**


End file.
